A Highly Contagious Disease
by miss4nschik
Summary: Abby is very sick and Gibbs is the only one who can help her.  Drabble written for the Drabble Game on the Gabby forum with the prompt "symptom". One-shot.


**Author's Note:** Written for the Drabble Game on the Gabby-forum with the prompt "symptom". One-shot.

* * *

"Gibbs! Help me!", Abby's panicked voice on the phone got him to jump up from his desk and rush down the stairs towards the lab, prepared to grab his gun at any time.  
All possible thoughts about stalkers, terrorists and kidnappers rushing through his head. Damn that everyone else had already gone home and that the security guards were too far away; if this was a real emergency he wouldn't wait for them, she could be hurt or even worse before they'd be able to aid.  
When he reached the lab he called her name before entering.

"Gibbs...", her voice sounded weak. He walked in with his hand on the gun, he couldn't see her.

"Abby!"

"I'm here... Gibbs...", he followed her voice to the ballistics room in the back, checking for anything strange as he passed through the rooms. Nothing seemed to be out of order.

She was laying face down on the floor, her cellphone on the floor beside her.  
No blood, no clear cause of injury, he quickly assessed while kneeling down by her side. He slowly turned her over onto her side, brushing her black hair away from her face.  
"Abs, are you hurt? What's going on?", her body was completely lax and her eyes remained closed. He pulled her into his arms, feeling the panic rising quickly when she didn't move a muscle. "Abby.", he shook her gently, "Abby! Talk to me!"

"I'm sick... It's really serious..."

"I'll call an ambulance.", he told her and reached for the phone.

She tensed up and her eyes flew open as she cried out "No!". He was so surprised by her sudden actions that he just looked at her. And she looked at him. Then she relaxed against him again. "I mean, I don't need an ambulance... They can't help me. I know exactly what it is."

Now he was getting worried for real. If it was really serious and she, of all people, knew for sure that they couldn't help her, then what was this? Cancer? Poison without an antidote?  
"What is it, Abs? Tell me."

"I have every symptom there is.", her voice still sounded very weak to him when she finally started talking,  
"I can't focus on my work at all. I can't sleep, I can't eat...", she slowly got up on her knees as she spoke, holding onto him for support and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her steady.  
She put her arms around his neck and leaned even closer, "I get so hot, it's like my skin is burning...", oh yes he could definitely feel that. She must have a seriously high fever... Her body felt so warm even through her clothes; he really wanted to get his hands under her t-shirt and see just how hot her skin would be... but he shouldn't be thinking like that; she's ill, she needs his support.  
However, the thoughts about letting his hands roam free all over her body were impossible to keep away when she moved her knees so that she basically was straddling his right, her knee almost touching his member. He slowly began to suspect that she wasn't actually sick at all.  
She rested her head against his shoulder and he felt her hot breath against his neck as she spoke,  
"I get so... horny... I almost can't stand it...", hell, did she just say what he thought she said?  
He swallowed deeply. Now he was the one feeling feverish and her lack of actual illness was definitely confirmed.  
She nuzzled his neck gently, inhaling his scent deeply. He wasn't moving but he definitely did not object.  
She whispered hotly against his ear,  
"and the one and only cure for this terrible – horrible – evil – wonderful disease...", she faced him now, her lips merely an inch away from his, "is you".

As soon as he felt her lips against his he kissed her back. He felt her tongue asking for entrance and he challenged hers with his, battling for control but then he gave in, allowing her to deepen the kiss. She squeezed her legs together, grinding slightly against his knee and he felt her knee brushing swiftly against his growing arousal. When they were both breathless she broke the kiss and sat back on her heels with the most mischievous grin he'd ever seen on her face.

"Would you rate this as a 'Highly Contagious Disease', _Doctor _Gibbs?"

"Extremely.", he got up and then pulled her onto her feet, "I should put you to bed as soon as possible. And maybe keep you isolated from the rest of the world.", he captured her mouth in another eager kiss.  
She soon backed away from him though; holding on to his jacket with a firm grip to make him come with her out of the little room.

"Oh, take me home, Doctor Gibbs, I'm a patient _in desperate need of attention_..."


End file.
